


Mud Slide

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>김블님의 리퀘입니다!<br/>"초콜렛먹고 취한 스팍이 일로지컬한 모습으로 본즈를 앙!하는게 보고 싶다"고 하셨습니다.</p><p>설정빵꾸, 오타, 노잼, 노야함 등등 각종 주의...<br/>너그러이 봐주시길 부탁드려요.</p><p>TOS 스폰즈입니다!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Slide

오래간만의 상륙 휴가였다. 오랫동안 우주를 떠도는 것은 지위와 나이, 종족에 관계 없이 폐쇄적인 환경에 오랫동안 노출되는 스트레스가 상당하기 때문에, 정신적으로는 적지 않은 부담을 주는 일이었다. 특히나 들르는 행성마다 사고를 치는 함장을 모시고 있는 엔터프라이즈 호라면, 더더욱 그러하였다. 함선의 최고 의료 실장인 레너드 맥코이 박사는 함장인 제임스 커크에게 상륙 휴가를 좀 더 자주 허용해 줄 것을 누차 건의한 바 있었고, 이번 상륙 휴가는 그에 따른 것이었다. 알파 분면의 변두리에 있는 작은 휴양 행성인 "하프너 II" 의 궤도에 오르자, 선원들은 눈에 띄게 들뜨기 시작했다. 모두들 행성에 구비된 술집과 휴양시설에서 무엇을 하고 지낼지 이야기하기에 바빴다. 행성은 지구와 비슷한 기후에, 온화한 성정의 인간형 종족이 거주하고 있었으며, 스타플릿 기지가 있고, 행성연방과 매우 우호적인 관계를 잘 다지고 있는 상태였다. 스타플릿 기지에서 지구의 생필품과 식품들을 정기적으로 제공받는 덕분에 엔터프라이즈의 상륙 휴가를 위한 물자에는 부족함이 없었다. 행성의 식물들은 지구의 열대지방의 야자수와 비슷한 모양이었으나, 색갈은 진초록이 아닌 보라색, 파란색, 노란색, 빨간색 등 각양각색이었다. 다채로운 색깔은 기묘한 분위기를 자아냈으나, 지평선의 보랏빛을 띄는 하늘에 두 개의 작은 태양과 두 개의 작은 달이 떠오르면 제법 몽환적이면서도 아름다웠다. (주1)

커크는 모든 교대근무를 해제하고, 최소한의 인원 및 안드로이드들만 함선에 남겨둔 채, 함선을 자동 운항 모드로 궤도에 올려놓은 후, 함교에서 축객령을 내렸다. 기관실의 레드 셔츠 몇 명과 시스템 관리자 몇 명을 제외하면 모두 휴가를 떠날 것이었다. 커크는 마지막 점검차 메디베이에 들렸고, 여전히 모니터를 바라보며 서류를 정리하기에 여념이 없는 레너드 맥코이를 발견하고 기함을 토했다.

"이봐, 본즈! 지금부터 상륙 휴가야. 자네가 그토록 원했던 상륙 휴가라고! 안 내려가고 뭐해?"

맥코이는 미간을 찌푸리며 건성으로 대답했다.

"처리할 서류가 조금 밀려서 말이야. 금방 하고 내려가도록 하지. 먼저 가. 나도 기다리던 휴가니, 적어도 함선에서 이 휴가를 허투루 날려버리지 않을 거라고."

커크는 고개를 절레 절레 저은 후 전송실로 이동했다. 내려가면 일단 술집에 가서 시원한 맥주를 한 잔 하는 것으로 휴가 첫 날을 시작할 것이었다.

커크가 나가자, 메디베이는 고요함에 잠겼다. 맥코이는 한동안 일하느라 분주했다. 이혼남인 그는 사실 상륙 휴가가 달갑지만은 않았다. 또다시 홀로 지내는 것을 사무치게 느끼게 될 것이기에, 그는 정말 그냥 함선에 눌러앉아 수면제를 먹고 일주일 내내 시간을 잊고 잠들어버렸으면 하는 생각이 간절했다. 트랜스포터라는 물건은 자신의 성정에 영 달갑지 않고, 그렇다고 셔틀을 몰기에는 조금 불안하고, 또 불편했다. 그렇다고 명색이 함선의 수석의로서 함장에게 뻔질나게 건의했던 상륙 휴가를 냅다 무시하고 일만 하는 것도 못 할 짓이었다. 무엇보다도, 맥코이는 그동안 쌓여온 피로함이 적지 않았다. 그는 지구가 그리웠다. 파란 하늘과, 초록빛 수풀과, 시원한 바람이 그리웠다. 뜨거운 태양 아래 모래밭에서 적당히 몸을 굽고 싶기도 하였다. 함선 내에 선탠 시설이 없는 건 아니었지만, 일단 맥코이는 그 시설을 이용할 여유가 없었다. "Chief" 라는 직함이 주는 책임감의 무게는 그런 것이었다. 간절하게 그리운 것들은 아픈 승무원들과 천둥벌거숭이마냥 뛰어다니는 함장 앞에서는 의사의 책임감 아래 먼지처럼 사그라들기 일쑤였다. 그나마, 논리와 이성으로 무장한 벌칸 과학 장교 겸 부함장인 스팍이 있기에 다행이지... 잠깐. 스팍... 스팍은?

상념에 잠겨있던 맥코이는 퍼득, 생각의 끝에 닿은 존재에 소스라쳤다. 아까 짐이 함선에 최소한의 인력만 두었다고 했으니 스팍은 벌써 내려갔으려나...? 모를 일이었다. 냉혈한에 일중독인 혼혈 벌칸이 그 최소한의 인력에 끼어있을지 모를 일이었다. 아무리 벌칸이 인간의 체력의 3배쯤 되고, 2주 이상 먹지도 자지도 않고 버틸 수 있는 종족이긴 하지만, 스팍은 그래도 그의 몸 속에 흐르는 피의 반은 인간의 유전자를 포함하고 있었다. 벌칸에서 나고 자라고 교육받아 벌칸 식의 명상으로 피로 회복이 가능하다고는 하지만, 어쨌거나 한계는 있을 터였다. 그 생각에 미치자, 맥코이는 스팍의 쿼터로 달려갔다.

스팍은 예상대로 쿼터에 있었다. 문이 열리자, 무표정한 얼굴을 한 뾰족귀가 여전히 푸른 색 유니폼을 입은 채 서 있었다. 조금 전 까지 커크에게 같은 소리를 들었던 입장임을 까맣게 잊은 채 맥코이는 스팍에게 삿대질을 시작했다.

"자네, 휴가 안 가나? 아무리 벌칸이어도 상륙 휴가는 필요하다고!"

스팍은 한쪽 눈썹을 위로 솟구친 채 맥코이의 말을 받아쳤다.

"긍정합니다. 그러나 현재 저는 업무량의 22.5%가 남아있으며 따라서 업무를 마친 후 상륙 휴가에 필요한 물품을 정리하여 행성으로 전송되기 까지 약 8.79시간이 더 필요할 것으로 사료됩니다."

맥코이는 말문이 막혔다. 자기가 스팍을 방문한 본래 목적을 깜박할 만큼, 스팍의 대꾸는 정연했다. 자신을 똑바로 바라보는 벌칸의 서늘한 눈빛은 계속 마주하기가 버거웠다. 맥코이는 겨우 입을 열었다.

"아.. 그, 그럼 나와 함께 전송해 내려가지 않겠나? 나도 일이 좀 남아서 말이지. 그리고 자네도 알다시피 난 전송기를 좀... 싫어하기도 하고 말이야."

맥코이는 저절로 말을 더듬었다. 망할 뾰족귀 녀석은 별 것 아닌 말도 괜시리 쪼그라들어 주춤하게 하는 데 특출난 재주가 있는 것만 같았다. 스팍은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 얄밉게도 한 마디도 지지 않았다.

"전송기로 인한 사고 확률은 0.3% 가량으로 셔틀을 이용하는 경우의 사고 확률인 1.8%에 비하여 현저하게 낮습니다. 가장 효율적이고 안전한 이동 수단을 두려워하는 것은 비논리적입니다, 닥터. 하지만 인간은 누구나 특정한 대상에 두려움을 갖는 경우가 있다는 것을 알고 있고, 닥터는 그에 해당하는 사례로 보입니다. 따라서 제가 닥터와 함께 전송기를 이용하는 것은 닥터의 두려움을 약 62.8% 정도 감소시킬 것으로 예상되므로, 요청에 응하도록 하겠습니다."

스팍은 말하는 동안 귀 뒤쪽에 아가미가 달린 게 아닐까 싶을 만큼 단숨에 저 긴 문장을 내뱉은 후 쌩 하고 등을 돌렸다. 맥코이가 멍청하게 그 말을 듣고 이해하는 사이에 두 사람 사이에는 쿼터의 문이 닫혔다. 맥코이는 대답 없이 가로막힌 문에 대고 한숨을 포옥 내뱉었다.

맥코이는 스팍이 말한 시간보다 조금 이른 시간에 업무가 끝났다. 그는 간단한 짐을 챙겨 전송실에서 스팍을 기다렸다. 스팍은 그런 맥코이와 함께 행성으로 전송해 내려갔다. 전송판 위에 올라가는 동안 두 사람의 손 끝이 살짝 스쳐지나갔다.

두근, 심장이 살짝 떨렸다.

맥코이는 기기묘묘하면서도 아름다운 행성의 풍광에 곧장 마음을 빼앗겼다. 행성은 지구보다 적은 중력을 지니고 있으면서도 대기 조성은 산소의 비율이 지구보다 약간 높은 탓에, 저절로 기분이 상쾌하고 몸이 가뿐해지는 느낌을 주었다. 명불허전, 상륙휴가를 위해서는 최고의 조건이었다. 스팍은 맥코이 옆에서 나란히 걸었다.

"흥미롭군요."

스팍의 중얼거림을 들은 맥코이는 이것이 그가 자신만의 방식으로 감탄을 표현하는 것이라는 걸 알아차렸다. 굳이 성마르게 걸고 넘어지고 싶지 않았다. 그러고보니, 조금은 평소의 날서있던 이지적인 면모가 누그러진 것도 같았다. 두 사람은 몇 분 정도 함께 걸어 행성의 유일한 술집으로 향했다. 스타 플릿의 기지의 옆구리에 오붓하게 붙어있는 이 술집은 지구의 맥주부터 카사디안 브랜디까지 온 우주의 주류를 취급하고 있었다. 상당한 수의 대원들이 이미 술집 안을 채우고 있었다. 대부분은 인간이었고, 안도리안 몇 명도 한 자리 차지고 있었다. 함장인 제임스 역시 빠지지 않았다.

"본즈! 이제 오는군 그래. 스팍, 함께 온 건가?"

맥코이는는 하이파이브라도 할 기세로 어느 새 불콰해진 짐의 인사를 어이없는 표정으로 바라보았다.

"그렇습니다."

담담한 대답은 스팍이 대신했다. 스팍은 상륙 휴가 때 마다 온전한 휴식을 취하기보다는 이성을 마비시키는 음료를 마시며 가장 비논리적인 행동을 유도시키는 인간의 방식을 이해할 수 없다는 태도를 고수하였으나, 늘 닥터 맥코이와 커크의 잔소리와 핀잔 앞에서 무용지물이 되는 경험을 하곤 했다. 이번에도 예외는 아니었다. 맥코이는 평소에 비해서 더욱 적극적으로 스팍에게 술을 권했다. 맥코이는 다른 때 보다 유난히 감정적으로 굴었다. 아마 행성의 풍광이 그의 감정적인 면을 조금 더 활성화시켰을 가능성이 높았다.

"스팍, 오래간만의 휴가인데 자네도 한 잔 하지 그러나. 벌칸도 강철은 아니야. 조금은 긴장을 풀고 여유있는 시간을 보낼 필요가 있어."

스팍은 차분한 눈길로 맥코이를 바라보며 고개를 저었다.

"닥터, 저는 인간이 섭취하는 알코올에 정신적, 신체적 영향을 받지 않습니다. 이 음료는 저에게 물과 다를 바 없음을 알려드립니다."

맥코이는 당황스러운 표정으로 스팍을 올려다보았다. 당장 말문이 막혔다. 인간의 몸에 대해서는 빠삭하게 알고 있지만, 아직 벌칸에 대해서는 모르는 게 많은 스스로에게 조금 부끄러워져, 얼굴에 열이 오르는 느낌이 들었다. 한 번 쯤은 스팍의 흐트러진 모습을 보고 싶기도 했고, 어느 정도는 "그 대단하신 벌칸"의 주량이 궁금하기도 했다. 그러나 눈 앞의 벌칸은 맥코이의 호기심을 원천봉쇄하는 발언을 하고 있는 게 아닌가.

"그, 그럼... 어... 도대체 뭐에 취하나? 벌칸을 취하게 하는 물질이 있긴 한 건가?"

더듬어 되묻는 맥코이의 말에는 적지 않은 실망의 기색이 여과없이 묻어 나왔다. 스팍이 대답했다.

"벌칸은 자당류를 섭취시 인간이 알코올을 섭취한 것과 비슷한 행동양상을 보인다고 알려져 있습니다."

스팍의 대답에 맥코이는 눈이 휘둥그래졌다. 옆에서 듣던 커크가 미간을 찌푸리며 물었다.

"도대체 무슨 소리야? 알아 듣게 말해 봐."

맥코이가 설명했다.

"쉽게 말해서 스팍이 설탕이 들어간 단 것을 먹으면 취한다는 뜻이야."

커크는 푸하하, 하고 호탕한 웃음을 터트렸다.

"스팍, 여기는 술집이고 자네가 여기 들어온 이상 술과 비슷한 효과를 내는 걸 먹을 필요가 있어 보이는데. 한 잔 마시는 게 어떤가?"

커크의 제안에, 스팍은 놀랍게도 부정의 의사를 내비치지 않았다. 으레 딱딱하게 거절의 의견을 낼 거라 지레짐작하던 맥코이는 스팍이 아무 말도 없자 속으로 적지 않게 놀라고 있었다. 그러나 맥코이가 채 뭐라 말을 붙이기도 전에, 커크는 순식간에 초코 시럽이 잔뜩 뿌려진 머드 슬라이드 칵테일을 시키더니, 다른 테이블로 쌩 하니 도망치듯 빠져나갔다. 그래서 맥코이는 스팍과 독대하는 꼴이 되어버렸다. 맥코이는 먼저 나온 버본 잔을 무의식적으로 뱅뱅 돌려 얼음이 달그락거리는 소리를 내며, 어색한 침묵을 메웠다. 능숙한 바텐더는 순식간에 머드 슬라이드를 내왔다. 스팍은 천천히 칵테일을 마시기 시작했다. 맥코이는 실험 쥐를 관찰하는 것 마냥 푸른 눈을 반짝거리며 자신이 들고 있는 술을 먹는 것도 잊은 채 스팍이 하는 양을 바라보고 있었다. 금새 한 잔을 비운 스팍은 짧지 않은 시간동안 화살처럼 꽂히던 맥코이의 시선을 의식하며 입을 열었다.

"제가 이 음료를 마시는 것이 닥터의 흥미를 유발한 모양이군요."

머드 슬라이드 한 잔이었을 뿐인데, 스팍은 벌써 귀 끝이 옥빛으로 서서히 물들고 있었다. 맥코이는 반쯤 비운 버번 잔을 들고있다가 그 변화를 알아채고 딸꾹질을 시작했다. 평소 주량은 지금의 두 배는 되었던 것 같은데, 눈앞의 뾰족귀가 안 하던 짓을 하기 시작하니, 간의 알콜 분해 효소까지 놀라서 일을 안 하고 있는 느낌이었다. 눈가가 뜨거웠다. 주변이 빙 하고 돌았다. 손끝에 힘이 들어가면서 잔이 흔들렸다. 맥코이는 술잔을 내려놓았다. 스팍은 머드 슬라이드를 한 잔 더 시켰다. 맥코이는 그런 스팍을 말릴까 하다가 그냥 두었다. 대신에 그는 설풋 풀린 눈길로 스팍의 갈색 눈을 마주하며 물었다. 알코올은 사람을 유하게 만든다.

"전에 이런 거 먹는 거... 본 적 없는 것 같은데. 처음 마시는 건가?"

머드 슬라이드를 두 잔 째 들이키는 스팍은 초록빛이 물에 녹빛 물감을 떨군 듯이 목덜미로 퍼져나가고 있었다. 벌써 반응 속도가 반 박자 느렸다. 약간의 사이를 두고 스팍이 대답했다.

"전에 마셔본 적은..., 없습니다. 벌칸은... 이성을 중시하니까요."

맥코이는 입꼬리가 절로 올라가는 걸 숨기지 못했다. 웃음에 반 티스푼 쯤의 천진함이 물려있다. 그건 예전에 스팍의 어머니인 아만다로부터, 스팍의 애완동물 - 그러니까 지구 식으로 하면 테디 베어 -의 존재에 대해 전해들었을 때 지은 표정과 비슷했다. 스팍은 그 사실을 기억하고 있었다. 논리적으로, 그 때의 표정과 지금 맥코이의 표정이 유사하다는 것을 지적하는 것은 지금 상황에서 전혀 연관성이 없었으므로, 부적절한 발화임이 명백하였다. 그러나 머드 슬라이드 두 잔에 들어간 달콤한 초콜릿 시럽은 스팍의 사고 회로가 돌아가는 속도를 천천히 움직이다 멈추는 시계추마냥 질질 잡아끌었다.

"닥터 맥코이, 당신의... 어... 당신의 표정은... 제 어머니께 저의 테디베어에 대해 들었을 때와... 비슷하군요."

맥코이는 결국 피식 하며 실소를 터트렸다.

"맞아. 지금 자네는 몹시 귀엽군 그래."

맥코이는 말을 마치고 남아있는 버본을 원샷했다. 별 말을 한 것도 아닌데, 목덜미에 머물러 있던 열기가 술이 넘어간 방향과 반대로 올라오는 게 느껴졌다. 독한 술이 넘어간 목구멍이 따끔거렸다. 맥코이의 버본 잔이 비워지는 걸 지켜본 스팍은 자신도 남아있는 머드 슬라이드를 단숨에 들이켰다. 미처 말릴 새가 없었다. 잔을 비운 스팍이 먼저 상을 짚으며 일어나다가 휘청 했다. 스팍으로서는 처음 겪는 취기였으므로, 적응하기 힘든 게 분명해 보이는 움직임이었다. 맥코이는 그런 스팍의 뒤쪽으로 재빨리 다가가 넘어지지 않게 붙잡아주었다. 취한 벌칸의 몸이 맥코이의 가슴에 묵직하게 기대어왔다.

"저는... 괜찮습니다. 닥터 매꼬이"

벌써 혀가 꼬이는 모양이었다. 스팍은 눈앞이 온통 열기로 달아올라 아지랑이가 피어오르는 것 같은 가운데 간신히 균형을 잡았다. 아마 덩치도, 체력도 우위인 자신을 부축하는 것은 닥터 맥코이 혼자서는 힘든 일임을 어렷품하게 자각하고 있었기 때문일 것이다. 스팍은 일찍이 경험해보지 못한 몽롱함에 허공을 손으로 휘저었다. 목적 없이 헤메이던 손을 누군가가 잡았다. 예민한 청력은 취기에 힘입어 더욱 날이 섰지만, 수많은 소리들이 머릿 속에서 가닥을 잡지 못한 채 떠도는 가운데, 물 속에서 들려오는 것 같은 말소리가 귓가를 때렸다.

"워, 워... 많이 취했네. 혼자 움직이다간 다칠 거야. 숙소로 데려다 주겠네."

스팍은 그 말에 안도감을 느꼈다. 평소라면 비논리를 들이대며 온몸으로 퍼져나가는 것을 막았을 이성이, 두 잔의 달콤한 칵테일에 둑이 터지듯 무너져내렸다. 스팍은 입꼬리의 긴장이 풀어지는 걸 느꼈다. 맥코이는 혼자 보기 아까운 이 철벽같은 뾰족귀가 무너지는 것을 실시간으로 감상하고 있는 중이었다.

"감솨..함미다..."

아마 평소라면 '감사드립니다'였을 말은 반쯤 뭉개지고 반쯤 꼬인 발음으로 스팍의 입에서 흘러나왔다. 맥코이는 하도 기가 막힌 나머지, 취기까지 살그머니 가시는 것을 느끼며 스팍이 하는 말을 듣고 있었다. 그리고 그 다음 순간, 스팍은 맥코이의 손목을 잡고, 비틀거리며 걸음을 옮겼다. 이성이 반 쯤 날아가버린 벌칸의 힘은 어마어마했다. 맥코이는 소스라치게 놀랐지만, 얼근하게 취기가 오른 상태에서는 소싯적 근육 좀 키웠던 몸으로도 스팍의 악력을 떨쳐내는 것은 불가능한 일이었다. 맥코이는 비틀거리는 스팍의 손에 이끌려 멀미가 날 정도로 함께 비틀거리면서 스팍의 숙소 까지 끌려갈 수 밖에 없었다. 젠장 벌칸은 멀미도 없나, 맥코이는 끌려가는 와중에 꽉 잡힌 손을 떼내기 위해 스팍의 팔을 몇 대나 주먹으로 치며 투덜거렸지만, 평소라면 대거리를 하고도 남았을 스팍은 그의 말이 들리지 않는 건지 일부러 무시하는 건지 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

자동으로 설정된 숙소의 현관이 닫히자, 스팍은 취중에도 정확한 보안코드를 입력하고 문을 잠근 후, 다짜고짜 맥코이에게 입을 맞췄다. 상큼한 술내음과 함께 초콜렛 맛이 나는 혓바닥이 입 안으로 미끄러져들어왔다. 맥코이는 느닷없는 키스에 스팍에게 질질 끌려오면서 다 깨다시피 한 술기운이 다시 확 치밀어오름을 느꼈다. 한 쪽 팔은 여전히 스팍에게 잡혀있었고, 스팍의 다른 손은 맥코이의 목 뒤쪽을 받치고 있었다. 스팍의 얼굴은 이미 21세기의 유명한 뮤지컬 "위키드"의 초록마녀 '엘파바'의 사촌 쯤 되는 색깔로 은은하게 물들어 있었다. 영문을 모른 채 키스부터 당한 맥코이를 스팍은 다시 잡아끌고 침실로 이끌었다. 맥코이는 뒷걸음질을 치다가 침대에 다리가 닿았고, 스팍은 맥코이를 침대 위에 쓰러뜨렸다. 눈앞이 빙 돌더니 천장이 보였다. 하얀 천장에 달린 스프링쿨러가 혼자서 팽이처럼 도는 것 같은 착각이 일었다. 어느 새 스팍이 몸이 맥코이의 위로 겹쳐졌다. 맥코이는 입안을 훑는 생경한 감각에 멍하니 몸을 맡기며 눈을 감았다. 달콤한 키스가 끝나자 천천히 눈을 뜬 맥코이 앞에 스팍의 갈색눈이 반쯤 눈꺼풀에 덮여 있었다. 긴 속눈썹이 곱게 두 겹으로 가지런했다. 맥코이는 손을 들어 그것을 만지고 싶은 충동이 일었지만, 어쩐 일인지 팔을 움직일 수 없었다. 초점이 흐릿했다. 아직 벗지 못한 셔츠 안쪽으로 미지근한 손길이 부드럽게 쓸고 지나갔다. 그 손길에 정신을 차려보니 양쪽 손목이 한 데 모아져 머리 위로 올라간 채 스팍의 한 손에 잡혀있었다. 스팍은 맥코이의 귀 뒤쪽에 입술을 대었다. 촉촉하고 부드러운 느낌에 맥코이는 온 몸에 소름이 돋았다. 스팍은 입술과 혀로 맥코이의 목덜미를 부드럽게 어루만졌다. 더운 숨결이 스친 곳을 다시 훑었다. 맥코이는 머릿속에 별이 있다면 그게 지금 눈 앞에서 연속해서 터지는 것만 같은 기분이 들었다. 자기도 모르게 숨소리가 성대를 지나면 그릉거리는 소리를 내었다. 허리가 절로 움찔하며 몸이 뒤틀리자, 스팍은 그걸 반항으로 받아들였는지 몸을 누르며 양 손목을 더 세게 조였다.

"스팍... ㄴ, 놔줘... 손목이 아파... 헉, 헉..."

반쯤 올라간 셔츠 자락 안을 더듬던 손이 멈추자, 맥코이는 허전함에 자기도 모르게 진저리를 쳤다. 스팍이 고개를 들고 맥코이의 눈을 보더니, 한숨을 쉬며 손을 놓았다. 맥코이는 풀린 손으로 스팍의 어깨를 잡고 스팍의 입술에 쪽, 하고 가볍게 키스했다. 스팍은 답례를 하듯 맥코이의 입술에 두어번 버드키스를 해 주었다. 두 사람은 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 혀를 얽었다. 숨소리가 진하게 오고갔다. 맥코이는 저 어디선가 두 사람 다 제정신이 아니라는 이성의 외침을 들은 것 같았지만, 그 외침에 귀를 기울이기 전에 스팍의 입술이 유두에 닿자, 그저 잇새로 억눌린 신음소리를 삼킬 뿐이었다. 허리 아랫쪽이 뭉근한 열기에 휩쌓였다. 스팍의 손은 순식간에 맥코이의 바지 버클을 풀고 있었다. 맥코이는 저항하지 않았다. 스팍의 방은 벌칸에 맞춰서 조금 더웠다. 그러나 맥코이는 자신을 휘감은 열기에 취해 몽롱한 가운데 맨살이 인간의 체온보다 낮은 실내온도에 노출되자 오소소하니 소름이 돋았다. 스팍의 입술이 반대쪽 유두로 옮겨가자 억눌린 잇새 사이로 신음이 새어나왔다.

"흐으..."

고작 같은 배에 타고 있는 동료와 이런 행위를 해도 되는 것인지에 대한 도덕적 판단은 두 사람 모두 염두에 두고 있는 선택지가 아님에는 분명했다. 맥코이는 정직하게 몸이 반응 하는 데 대해 그런 반응을 이끌어내는 존재가 스팍이라는 것에 적어도 거부를 하지는 않았다. 뭐, 사실 오랫동안 성적인 욕구를 혼자서 해결해 온 그로서는 이런 행위에 대해 죄책감은 없었다. 여자와 결혼을 하고 이혼까지 한 경력이 있고, 귀여운 딸도 있지만 그렇다고 해서 자신을 만져주는 이 남자의 몸이 싫은 건 아니었다. 맥코이가 이런 생가을 하는 걸 아는지 모르는지, 스팍은 보기 드문 얼굴빛을 한 채 맥코이의 아랫도리를 벗기고 달큰하게 젖어든 성기를 애무하는 데 열중하고 있었다. 술에 취해 그렇지 않아도 빠른 맥박이 더 빨리 뛰니 목의 핏대가 바르르 떨리고 있었다. 맥코이는 손을 들어 스팍의 심장이 있는 옆구리를 어루만졌다. 스팍은 맥코이의 입에 자신의 손가락을 물렸다. 맥코이는 태초의 욕구를 만족시키려는 듯 정성껏 스팍의 손가락을 빨았다. 따뜻하게 젖은 살덩이가 손가락을 휘감아오는 감각에 스팍은 숨을 멈추었다. 적당히 젖은 손가락에 묻은 침이 길고 가느다란 선을 늘어뜨렸다. 스팍은 젖은 손가락을 맥코이의 구멍에 밀어넣었다. 맥코이는 선연한 이물감에 눈을 감고 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"윽.. 흐윽"

맥코이의 내벽은 따뜻했다. 예민한 벌칸 특유의 손가락 감각은 맥코이의 안쪽이 전해주는 열기와 흥분에 휘감겼다. 스팍은 견딜 수 없을 만큼 흥분해 있었다. 맥코이의 몸은 반쯤 울긋 불긋 하니 스팍의 키스 마크로 뒤덮이고 있었다. 남아있는 술기운에 스팍의 손길이 더해져 흐릿하게 몰려오는 취기에 맥코이는 스팍의 바지춤을 잡아 내리려 했지만 쾌락에 잠긴 몸은 힘이 빠져 잘 되지 않았다. 스팍은 망설이지 않고 바지를 벗었다. 손가락은 벌써 세 개 째 맥코이의 입구를 뚫고 안쪽을 지분거리고 있었다. 유난히 길고 가는 스팍의 가운데 손가락이 맥코이의 전립선 근처를 스치자 맥코이는 자기도 모르게 움찔했다. 꼬리뼈를 타고 머리까지 올라온 흥분감에 정신을 차리지 못했다. 스팍의 다른쪽 손에 잡힌 맥코이의 성기는 터질 듯 빳빳해져 그 끝에 방울져 흐르는 프리컴에 뒤덮여 있었다. 스팍은 맥코이의 허벅지를 잡아 벌리고 조금 부족한 듯 풀어진 맥코이의 안쪽에 자신의 것을 밀어넣었다. 빼곡하게 들어차는 스팍의 성기에 맥코이는 앓는 소리를 냈다. 허공에 떠 있는 다리가 바들바들 떨렸다. 스팍은 맥코이의 한쪽 발목을 잡아 자신의 허리에 둘렀다. 자연스럽게 반대쪽 다리가 허리에 감겼다. 먼 데서 우는 듯한 젖은 신음소리가 스팍의 귀에 들려왔다.

"아흣...헉, 어헉.."

질척거리는 소리만큼이나 맥코이의 음성은 술기운에 한 결 둔해진 스팍의 청력에도 간지러울 정도로 색기가 넘쳤다. 자신이 지나치게 흥분한 것을 최대한 드러내지 않으려 억누르는 맥코이의 태도는 스팍의 흥분을 배로 끓어올리게 하고도 남음직 했다. 스팍이 속삭였다.

"소리를 좀 더 내셔도 될 것 같습니다, 닥터"

동시에 스팍은 허리를 움직여 안 쪽으로 깊이 삽입된 페니스를 귀두까지 꺼내었다가 다시 쿵 소리가 날 정도로 박았다. 딸려나가는 내벽의 느낌에 이어 불붙은 몽둥이가 예민한 곳을 스치자 맥코이는 스팍의 제안에 응할 수 밖에 없음을 깨달았다.

"허윽, 흣, 하앗... 앗.. 아흑... 스, 스 ㅍ.. 아흑..."  
스팍의 움직임은 저돌적이고 강했다. 맥코이가 쾌감을 느끼는 곳을 알아내자 그 곳을 몇 번이고 페니스를 이용하여 치댔다. 때로는 잘게, 때로는 무자비하게 자극했다. 레너드는 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 스팍이 이런 상황에서까지 자신을 닥터라고 부르는 것이 싫었다. 맥코이는 스팍이 자신의 이름을 불러주었으면 했다. 그러나 정신없이 휘몰아치는 쾌감은 생각이 언어중추를 지나기 전에 파도에 휩쓸리듯 산산히 흩어졌다. 스팍의 숨소리가 점점 거칠어졌다. 허리를 흔들며 스팍은 맥코이의 귓가와 목을 핥았다. 한쪽 손은 여전히 맥코이의 페니스를 애무하고 있었다. 프리컴으로 끈적하게 젖은 손에 힘이 들어가자, 맥코이는 괴로운 듯 신음소리를 흘렸다.

"아앗... 하읏... 이, 이름을... 이름을 불.. 헉윽, 러ㅈ.. 아흑..."

스팍은 마지막으로 고간이 부딪힐만큼 깊숙하게 레너드의 안쪽으로 자신의 페니스를 밀어넣으며 맥코이의 귀에 속삭였다.

"레너드..."

귓가에 닿는 뜨거운 숨결에 떨리는 나즈막한 스팍의 목소리를 들으며, 레너드는 눈앞이 하얗게 되며 노란 불꽃 수백개가 폭발하는 것을 보았다. 동시에 스팍의 손에서 벗어난 맥코이의 페니스는 하얗고 끈적한 정액을 가슴골까지 뿜어내었다. 흥분감에 헐떡이며 반사적으로 힘껏 조여드는 내벽의 움직임에 스팍은 허릿짓을 계속하다 이내 맥코이의 가장 안쪽까지 자신의 것을 밀어넣은 채 사정했다. 뜨거운 것이 안쪽을 채우고 입구를 새어나오는 느낌에 맥코이는 앓는 소리를 내었다. 생경한 느낌이건만 거기에 신경쓰기에는 쾌락의 여운이 거셌다. 사정의 여파에 숨을 헐떡이며 두 사람은 몸을 겹쳤다. 스팍은 자신의 것을 조심스레 빼내고 맥코이의 옆에 누웠다. 맥코이는 힘없이 늘어진 다리를 벌린 채 구멍을 고스란히 드러내고 누워있었다. 가쁜 숨소리와 붉은 얼굴, 감긴 눈, 그리고 눈가에 흐르는 한 줄기 눈물이 격정적인 행위의 여파를 적나라하게 드러내고 있었다. 스팍은 고개를 돌려 맥코이의 그 모습을 물끄러미 쳐다보다가, 손을 뻗어 맥코이의 목을 어루만졌다. 스팍의 손길에 맥코이는 반쯤 눈을 뜨고 고개를 돌려 스팍의 얼굴을 마주 보았다. 갈빛 눈동자와 푸른 눈동자가 마주했다. 두 사람의 손이 벨벳 리본처럼 서로 얽혀들어갔다. 스팍의 얼굴은 초록빛이 가셔 있었지만, 여전히 귀 끝은 풀물이라도 든 것 마냥 물들어있었다. 맥코이는 그런 스팍의 귀를 손을 뻗어 살짝 어루만지다가, 스팍에게 키스했다. 따뜻하고 달콤한 후희였다.

나른함이 밀려오기 시작하는 것을 느끼며, 맥코이는 반쯤 잠긴 목소리로 스팍에게 말했다.

"자네도 취해서 누구와 잠자리를 가질 수 있는 존재였군, 그래."

취기가 가신 스팍은 평소의 명민한 눈빛을 되찾으며 받아쳤다.

"제가 이성을 잃고 비논리적인 행위를 저질렀군요. 하지만 닥터는 만족한 것 처럼 보입니다."

맥코이가 피식 웃었다.

"맞아. 만족했지. 더할 나위 없을 정도로 말이야. 그러니까 무드 깨지 말고 이름을 불러 달라니까."

평소라면 눈썹을 올렸을 테지만 이번에는 조금 달랐다. 스팍은 입꼬리를 살짝 올리며 대답했다.

"원하시는 대로, 레너드."

그리고 스팍은 다시 레너드의 몸을 부드럽게 안았다. 덩치가 큰 스팍의 몸에 레너드는 폭 안겼다. 취하지 않은 벌칸의 애정행각은 이제부터 시작이었다. 상륙 휴가의 첫 날 밤이 깊어가고 있었다.

 

* 주 1. 현실적으로, 즉 물리학적, 지구과학적으로 불가능한 행성입니다. 그냥 이쁘게 봐주세요.


End file.
